Some present mail handling systems route trays of shipping items through shipping handling systems with no tracking of the trays. For example, mail trays may be misrouted or lost with no way to easily find the location of the trays. These mail handling systems, unable to track mail trays, have limited ability to gather metrics on mail handling and distribution performance. They are thus limited in efforts to allocate operations efficiently based on expected tray flows. In particular, such mail handling systems are limited in their ability to provide tracking information on mail trays to customers who wish to know the status of their mail as it flows through the delivery system. In-transit visibility, manifest reconciliation, and automated mail acceptance are hampered by the lack of tray tracking capabilities.
There is a need for systems to provide near-real time tracking of mailings and mail trays through the distribution system. Tracking would allow for advanced debiting processes and more efficient transportation assignment. The tracking of trays is needed for resource management and allocation and the tracking of lost or mislaid trays. There is a need for a system that could find slow down points within the handling and distribution system to target areas for improvement.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems and achieving one or more of the above stated goals.